Rocky V
| runtime = 104 minutes | rating = PG-13 | country = | language = | budget = $42 million | gross = $119.9 million | followed by = Rocky Balboa | wikipedia = }} Rocky V is a 1990 American sports drama film written by and starring Sylvester Stallone, also starring Talia Shire, Burt Young, Stallone's real life son Sage Stallone, and real life boxer Tommy Morrison. It was directed by a returning John G. Avildsen, who directed the first film. Plot Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) is forced to retire after having permanent damage inflicted on him in the ring by the Russian boxer Ivan Drago. Returning home after the Drago bout, Balboa discovers that the fortune that he had acquired as heavyweight champ has been stolen and lost on the stockmarket by his accountant. With Rocky's status, he would just need to do a couple of more fights to help with the money. Unfortunately, they discover that Rocky has suffered irreversible brain damage that could be fatal if Rocky were to continue fighting. They sue the accountant and move back to Philly's ghetto. While his boxing days are over, Rocky starts training a talented young fighter, Tommy Gunn (Tommy Morrison), who is a huge fan of his. As Tommy becomes more successful, Rocky distances himself from his family and a huge resentment grows toward him from his son. After Tommy wins his first few matches, he starts becoming arrogant. When Tommy, who wants a high profile match against a champion, arrogantly decides that Rocky is not moving him up quickly enough, an impatient Tommy turns his back on Rocky and hires Duke (Richard Gant) as his new manager. While this gives Rocky and Junior the chance they need to work things out with each other, Tommy wins the belt from Union Cane (Michael Williams), and still doesn't have the respect that he's arrogantly looking for because of the fans booing him saying he haven't taken on real challengers like Rocky. Duke tells Tommy that the only way to get the respect Tommy wants would be to beat Rocky one-on-one. Duke and Tommy find Rocky at a bar, and Tommy challenges Rocky to a street fight that may put Rocky's life on the line. Rocky refuse to fight him but after Tommy punches Paulie (Burt Young), Rocky had second thought and challenges him to a street fight. During the fight Rocky is beaten down by Tommy eventually because of being brain damaged and Rocky starts to hear voices of his old mentor, Mickey (Burgess Meredith), urging him to get up and get back in the fight. Rocky then gets up from the count as Tommy walks away, only for Rocky to ask him for one more round. Rocky starts to gets some blows and is able to knock out Tommy. Tommy then gets escorted away by the police and Rocky confronts Duke, while Duke threatens to sue Rocky if he put his hands on him. Rocky then thinks about it, but then punches him onto the hood of a car, replying "Sue me for what?" Then next morning Rocky and Robert goes to take a jog at the Philadelphia Museum of Art and Rocky gives his son his cufflink, given to Rocky many years ago by Mickey as it ends with the Rocky Statue looking over the skyline. Cast *Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa *Talia Shire as Adrian Balboa *Burt Young as Paulie Pennino *Sage Stallone as Robert Balboa *Richard Gant as George Washington Duke *Tommy Morrison as Tommy Gunn *Burgess Meredith as Mickey Goldmill *Tony Burton as Tony "Duke" Evers *Paul J. Micale as Father Carmine *Michael Williams as Union Cane Category:Sports films Category:Boxing films Category:Film scores by Bill Conti Category:Films directed by John G. Avildsen Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films set in Moscow Category:Films set in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Rocky Category:Screenplays by Sylvester Stallone Category:Sequels Category:United Artists films Category:Films produced by Robert Chartoff Category:Films produced by Irwin Winkler